The New Addition
by LightningStrike83
Summary: Yuu and Mika wish to add a new member to their little family. With the help of a certain blonde friend of theirs, they try to find the perfect addition that is not the smart-mouthed parrot. Modern AU. YuuMika. Oneshot.
**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone! I wrote this for my friend Yumi-chan-Hamano~ You see, she ships Yuu and Mika like there's no tomorrow and I wanted to make a fic for her involving the two getting a pet and this is the end result~ Hope y'all enjoy as much as she did~

* * *

 **The New Addition**

Barks, meows, tweets, and various other animal noises were heard as two young gentlemen entered the shop. The first was a young man, dressed completely in black. His name was Yuu Hyakuya, an orphan who was hailed from the Hyakuya orphanage.

His cohort, was none other than Mikaela Tepes, another orphan from the Hyakuya Orphanage but was adopted by one Krul Tepes. After being separated for four years, the two had finally found each other and were back in each other's arms.

Since that day, Yuu had been living with Mika after receiving a rather hasty invitation to. Before, Mika had been living alone as his adopted mother was always away on business. Now, however, he takes comfort that his best friend and significant other was always with him. Although he would never admit it, Yuu felt the same as well. They were truly happy being together.

However, after a few months of living together, the two decided it was time to take things to the next level. They decided that they were going to get a pet.

They had been talking about it for a little while now, but they decided now was the time to act on it now that it was summer vacation for the two of them. With Mika going to be away for a bit on his mother's business, he felt like there was no better time and Yuu agreed. Yuu's the type to easily get bored and lonely, despite having a lot of friends. Mika knew that Yuu would be lonely during the nights he'll be away, with no one to cuddle with, so he was hoping that getting an animal companion would remedy the situation.

The two looked around in the giant store full of animals. There were a lot of options for them to choose on, but neither knew what they wanted to get.

A young woman stormed out from one of the hidden doors at the side of the building, her arms full of boxes. Squawking and what sounded like violent flaps erupted behind her. She turned back and yelled to the room she came from. "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE SOLD IF YOU KEEP UP THAT ACT, YOU GOT IT BUSTER!"

The woman put down her boxes and brushed her blonde pigtails over her shoulder while sighing. She looked at her two customers and immediately went red in the face. "Yuu?! Mika?! Wha- what are you two doing here?!"

"We're here to get a new addition to our family, isn't that right Yuu-chan?" Mika said, while taking Yuu's arm and smiling. Yuu blushed and smiled back. "Yep!"

"Cute." Mitsuba said, as she took out her brush from her back pocket and began fixing her hair. "Word of advice, stay away from the bird in the back. I swear that thing has two sides, and neither of them are pleasant."

"Sounds like Guren." Yuu jested. The bird from the back let out a large and audible squawk, causing Mitsuba to yell back at it. "SHUT UP!"

She sighed again. "If you two need anything, please feel free to let me know."

"Will do!" Yuu said, as he took Mika's hand and ran off to look at all the different furry, feathered, and scaly friends that were available.

* * *

Yuu was hunched over, carefully examining the parrot that was in front of him. The bird kept repeating the words "Idiot Yuu" to him. He kept trying to figure out how this parrot knew that phrase. Suddenly, it hit him. "Hey! Mitsuba! Does Shinoa come here often?"

"All the time! She loves talking to the parrots!"

"Squawk! Idiot Yuu! Idiot Yuu!"

"I see." Yuu took one more closer look at the parrot and then yelled at Mika. "MIKA! WE'RE NOT GETTING A PARROT! THAT'S FINAL!"

* * *

Mika walked around the store, trying to find Yuu who had taken off once more. In his hands was a very small but fluffy hamster that had caught his eye. For some reason, the way it had looked at Mika reminded him of Yuu. Perhaps it was because it shared the same adorable look of innocence mixed with obliviousness that made Mika's heart soar. Whatever the reason, he had no choice but to ask Mitsuba to hold the hamster and take it to see Yuu.

He finally found Yuu over at the reptile section. "Hey Yuu-chan, what do you think of-"

He froze in sight upon noticing what was around Yuu's shoulders. Around them was a large boa constrictor that appeared to be as large as Yuu's body was. Yuu held his tail while petting the snake with his other hand, smiling as he did so. "Hey Mika, check this guy out. Isn't he cute? I'm thinking of naming him Ferid!"

The snake fixated its gaze on the hamster in Mika's hands, opening its mouth as if it seemed like it was going to eat it right then and there. The thought of this mortified Mika, so much that he couldn't shake the thought from his mind. He completely cupped the creature defensively in his hands so it was out of sight. "Let's keep looking Yuu-chan."

* * *

The two had now found themselves staring at a fish tank, full of many different fish ranging from goldfish to koi, with a couple of snails slithering around the tank.

Yuu was grumbling as he was looking at the fish. "They don't do anything."

"But they're pretty to look at though!" Mika pointed to a multi-coloured fish with a long wavy tail. "Look at that one, doesn't it look beautiful?"

"Eh, you look better."

"Come on Yuu-chan, I'm sure you can find a use for the-" It was at that moment when Mika realized that he'd be away for three weeks, leaving Yuu-chan all alone. The part that frightened him was that Yuu was a beyond terrible cook and he wouldn't put it past Yuu if he tried to make himself dinner at least once during the time he'd be away. If his thoughts turned out to be true, he was afraid that if they got a fish… "Let's find something else Yuu-chan."

* * *

The two eventually found themselves in the area where the larger animals were kept, like dogs and cats. Mitsuba allowed them into the employee only area to play with their selections, seeing as they were close friends and all.

Yuu was rolling over the floor, covered in puppies trying to lick his face. He couldn't help but smile and laugh as flurries of wet and friendly tongues slithered all over his body. Meanwhile, Mika sat in a chair, holding a large orange cat (that had folded ears) while petting it. The feline's body vibrated with each stroke of Mika's soft hand, a feeling that Yuu knows all too well.

All of a sudden, a large set of paws set themselves on Yuu's chest, causing him to huff from the surprise. Standing over him was a large black Newfoundler dog. The dog let out a large bark to fully capture Yuu's attention, before leaning down and giving the boy a large amount of wet and sloppy love.

Yuu could barely handle it. He tried to push the dog away, but he was caught in a position where he couldn't do much and had no choice but to embrace all the kisses. Mitsuba had to pull the dog off Yuu to give him some breathing room. Immediately Yuu turned around to Mika, and with large puppy dog-like eyes, begged him "Mika! Can we get him, please, please, please!"

"I don't know Yuu-chan." Mika looked down at the cat in his arms. He had stopped petting it to answer Yuu. As soon as the feline took notice, it began nuzzling Mika's hand, wanting more. This made Mika's heart explode from the cuteness of it. He really wanted to get the cat himself, but he knew Yuu wasn't too big of a fan of cats. Now that he had his heart set on that dog, it would be even harder to convince him. "Don't you think that dog's a little… big?"

"Just means there's more of him to love." Yuu had found himself at the dog's side, rubbing and petting the dog's head. The smile on Yuu's face was the second biggest Mika had ever seen it, the only other time being when they had reunited.

Seeing Yuu so happy made Mika happy as well, he knew that getting that dog would only bring more happiness to them as well. However, as he looked down at the cat, he felt his heart sunk knowing that he wouldn't be able to adopt the precious animal that had captured his heart, much like the way Yuu also had. It didn't help either that the cat's eyes somehow got big and watery. It was as if it had sensed Mika's doubts and was playing dirty in order to come home with him.

Mika looked between the Newfoundland dog that made Yuu happy, and the Scottish fold cat that made his heart race. It was up to him to make the final decision. It was a tough one, and the more time he spent thinking about it, the tougher the decision become. He had to make a decision and fast.

"I guess there's no other choice." he said, sighing. He reached into his pants and pulled out his phone. "Hello, Mama Krul? I have a favour to ask."

* * *

"Hope you two enjoy!" Mitsuba said, as she handed them the two carriers and a couple of bags worth of animal food. The two men took their carriers of the pets they had chosen and smiled at each other. They were both happy that they picked out the perfect companion for them. Mika didn't have to worry about Yuu feeling lonely either when he would be away; Yuu's dog and his cat were more than enough company.

Mitsuba leaned over the counter, whispering to the two of them. "Since you two are in the market for multiple pets, would you consider making my life easier and taking that damned bird in the back. Maybe your Mom would like it?"

"Sorry Mitsuba." Mika said, with a sweat drop dripping from his head. "It was battle enough to get her to agree to two animals. I don't think asking her for a third would be a good idea."

More squawks came from the back, causing Mitsuba to slump over with dread. She knew that once the two leave the store, she'd have to deal with it once again. She was not looking forward to it.

As the two began to depart the store, Mika brought up the topic of names for their respective pets, which made Yuu stop and think. "I'm not sure… I've never been good with names."

"Squawk! Idiot Yuu! Idiot Yuu! Ha ha!" Yuu glared at the parrot. "One thing's for sure Mika, we're not letting Shinoa anywhere near our pets."


End file.
